The use of public spaces for private matters, such as for example, changing clothes in a locker room or nursing an infant, is often done with apprehension or reluctance. As a result, use of public facilities is either avoided completely or some alternative approach is used to obtain privacy and personal dignity. Although some public spaces by design have some elements of privacy built in via public restroom stalls, changing rooms, and shower stalls, these elements are often lacking in quantity, transferability, and accessibility.